


Улыбаться в ответ

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Спок смотрит на человека в красной адмиральской форме и задается вопросом: если это иллюзия, созданная его сознанием, то откуда у него такое точное представление о другом Кирке?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн не конкретизирую, иначе это будет спойлер. В тексте идет упоминание событий как оригинальной временной линии, так и событий КТ.

Адмирал стоит совсем рядом — протяни руку и дотронешься. Спок не решается. Он вообще думает, что попал в какую-то невозможную галлюцинацию, или в пространственно-временном континууме снова образовалась дыра. Спок цепляется за логику, пытается найти решение, вытаскивая на поверхность все свои знания о путешествиях во времени и между мирами, но кажется, что этого совершенно недостаточно.  
  
Спок ловит себя на мысли, что не знает, о чем говорить. Нужно ли вообще? Он смотрит на человека в красной адмиральской форме и задается вопросом: если это иллюзия, созданная его сознанием, то откуда у него такое точное представление о _другом_ Кирке? Он уверен, что перед ним именно адмирал Джеймс Т. Кирк, с которым столько лет был знаком посол Спок.  
  
Спок допускает, что все реально, и на мгновение ему кажется, что вместе с этим «допущением» все краски вокруг него становятся ярче.  
  
Адмирал не сводит с него взгляд, улыбается, в уголках его глаз проступают морщины, и умиротворение, исходящее от него, вот-вот станет осязаемым. Несмотря на незнакомую обстановку, Кирк спокоен.  
  
— Для человека, оказавшегося неизвестно где, вы выглядите слишком уверенным, — решается заговорить Спок. Он внутренне собирается, выпрямляется и смотрит на Кирка, почти не моргая.  
  
— Не привыкать, — с весельем в голосе произносит адмирал и добавляет: — Ты тоже не сильно паникуешь… Спок.  
  
Спок пробует как-то опротестовать такой резкий переход на «ты», но понимает, что совершенно не в состоянии сопротивляться внезапно пришедшему осознанию. Имя его, произнесенное адмиралом, звучит так, как никогда раньше. Возражение так и не слетает с его губ, остановившись на полпути, и Спок, наверно, пару секунд стоит, набрав в грудь воздуха и открыв рот, а потом трясет головой и выдыхает через нос. Если это галлюцинация, то его сознание наверняка находится в измененном состоянии и сейчас он не может адекватно реагировать на образы, показанные в видении.  
  
Эта мысль успокаивает Спока ненадолго, ровно до тех пор, пока адмирал Кирк снова не начинает говорить:  
  
— Мне кажется, что это какая-то странная шутка судьбы, — не скрывая своего очарования происходящим, произносит Кирк. — Я смотрю на тебя, знаю, что ты Спок, но в то же время _другой_ Спок. Это странно и сводит меня с ума, но… интересно.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Кирк произносит его имя, Спок чувствует себя так, будто его укололи. Куда-то вбок, почти в самое сердце, совсем фантомное ощущение. Он не понимает, откуда оно берется, но ловит себя на мысли, что в этом виноват адмирал. Вернее, то, с какой интонацией он говорит «Спок» — как будто ему самому это имя причиняет боль. Хорошо скрываемую — оттого она проступает все ярче при каждом следующем своем проявлении.  
  
— Я знаю, кто вы, — отвечает Спок, решаясь внести немного ясности. — Вы адмирал Кирк из другой реальности, из которой к нам попал ваш Спок спустя много лет после того, как вы погибли.  
  
Спок не сразу осознает, что сказал слишком много, но язык не желает его слушаться, словно ему нужно рассказать правду.  
  
— Вот, значит, как, — адмирал на мгновение замолкает, а потом, снова улыбнувшись, добавляет: — Я рад слышать, что после моей смерти у Спока будут еще приключения.  
  
Спок хватается за бок, словно его ударили. На мгновение он не может сделать ни вдоха, ни выдоха.  
  
— Почему вы так говорите о нем? — почти не пряча собственного возмущения, спрашивает Спок. Он держит ладонь там, где стучит сердце, и пытается сконцентрироваться на ритме.  
  
— Как? — адмирал делает шаг навстречу. Спок чувствует болезненный укол в боку, но даже не морщится. Он смотрит Кирку прямо в глаза и пытается понять, как послу Споку удавалось сохранять свое вулканское самообладание рядом с _таким_ Джимом.  
  
— Как будто он умер, — Спок позволяет себе поморщиться, и только теперь адмирал Кирк оказывается совсем рядом, кладет руку на пульсирующий бок Спока, и кажется, что боль утихает. Она действительно уходит, уступая место теплу человеческой ладони.  
  
— А он и умер, — кое-как выдавливает из себя адмирал — в его голосе слышится скорбь, холодная и удушающая, и кажется, что краски вокруг меркнут, алая форма тускнеет. — Полез в варп-ядро, чтобы спасти экипаж «Энтерпрайз».  
  
— Джим… капитан Кирк из моей реальности тоже так поступил, — Спок не хочет вспоминать об этом. Не потому, что больно или боится потерять над собой контроль — просто сама мысль о том, что Джим может быть мертв, выбивает Спока из равновесия так сильно, что земля уходит из-под ног...  
  
— Хотел бы я сказать кое-что по этому поводу… Джиму, — адмирал изображает напускную строгость, а потом улыбается и спрашивает: — Знаешь, что между нами общего, Спок?  
  
Спок мотает головой. Все его внимание сейчас находится в том месте, где ладонь адмирала прикасается к синей ткани формы и где от тепла человеческой кожи совершенно иррационально утихает боль.  
  
— Если бы мы могли все изменить, то полезли бы в варп-ядро вместо них.  
  
Спок не знает, что ответить. Он смотрит в глаза адмиралу и едва держится, чтобы не улыбнуться ему в ответ. Уголки губ так и просятся повторить за Кирком это простое движение, словно в нем нет ничего сложного. Особенно для вулканца.   
  
Сейчас Спок понимает, откуда в его более старшей версии этот внутренний компромисс с чувствами: невозможно воевать с эмоциями, когда рядом с тобой находится _такой_ Кирк… да любой Кирк…  
  
Адмирал убирает ладонь, поднимает ее повыше и смотрит на зеленые разводы на пальцах — в его глазах плещется тревога, мутная, стремительная, как буря, такая сильная, что при любой неосторожности в ней можно утонуть.  
  
— Если бы я мог все изменить… — Спок не договаривает, бок снова простреливает болью, и на этот раз она настолько сильная, что он отключается...  
  
Когда Спок открывает глаза, то видит перед собой обеспокоенное лицо доктора МакКоя.  
  
  


***

  
Краски проступают на голографии, и алые мундиры, именно такие, какими их представлял Спок, не оставляют ему сомнений: его видение было более чем достоверным. Только разве что на форме Джеймса Кирка отнюдь не адмиральские знаки отличия — Спок думает о том, что, наверно, есть какая-то деталь, которую он упустил. Но сейчас, к сожалению, никто уже не сможет рассказать ему, как же так получилось, что адмирал снова стал капитаном.   
  
И никто не поделится с ним знанием, каково оно — улыбаться в ответ капитану Кирку.


End file.
